Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may be a common convenience in many homes. A user simply loads the cleaning appliance with laundry to be treated into a treating chamber, along with an optional supply of a treating chemistry, such as detergents, bleach, enzymes, and anti-spotting agents and selects and initiates a cleaning cycle that is subsequently automatically carried out by the cleaning appliance. An example of a typical cleaning cycle includes the washing of the laundry with liquid and optional treating chemistry and rinsing the laundry with liquid. Cleaning appliances may be provided with a dispenser for automatically dispensing one or more treating chemistries during a cleaning cycle.